1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a sampling arrangement for obtaining a sample of grain from a flowing stream of grain. The sampling arrangement is particularly well suited for use in a grain tank of an agricultural combine. The sampling arrangement comprises a crop guide, on whose inlet the stream of grain impinges, and an outlet which directs sampled grain to a sample extraction arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grain samples extracted from a stream of grain are used to provide samples for testing the quality of the grain contained in the grain stream at various time intervals. These arrangements are used in combines and in conveyor systems for containers of bulk materials.
DE-GM-83 29 868 discloses a sampling arrangement for a grain tank comprising a tube having an auger. The inlet of the tube is always open. The auger can be operated manually and conveys the sample constantly entering the inlet of the tube to an outlet opening.
This sampling arrangement has the disadvantage that the tube has a constant input of crop so that it cannot be determined at the outlet end from which time interval of the grain stream the particular sample was taken.
In another sampling arrangement (EP-PS-0 180 660), a chute leads from a loading conveyor entering a grain tank of a combine to a sample extraction flap, which can be tilted in one of two directions. This sampling arrangement is located in a wall of the grain tank. In a first position, the extraction flap takes in sampled grain; while in a second position, the extraction flap permits access to the sampled grain.
This sampling arrangement can be improved, since the flap is open to the interior of the grain tank and can no longer accept any additional crop beyond a certain fill level.